<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our baby by languid_roses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288616">Our baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/languid_roses/pseuds/languid_roses'>languid_roses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Polyamory, Porn, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Zhong Chen Le-centric, but chenle is just the one getting laid in sex, chenle is a boy with a penis and vagina, chenle is the stress reliever of the group, there is love between members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/languid_roses/pseuds/languid_roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Chenle had sex, and he seems to forget some important things<br/>(Don't like don't click)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Zhong Chen Le/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because there were so little content about Chenle/everyone so I decided to write it on my own *Me sobs because of the lack of Chenle fanfic*<br/>First time posting content, please correct me if there is anything wrong. Hence my native language is not English, if there is grammar mistakes please tolerate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past month was overstretched by different training and schedules, finally they got a holiday today. Haechan and Renjun decided to go out for a long wanted dinner, and the rest including him decided to stay in the dorm. Their relationships are quite hard to explain, but basically, they love each other, not platonically but some of them do with certain people, sex is not a thing that is masked in their relationship, they had a couple gangbangs together, he liked it a lot, but he is the one being laid because others understand he can't fuck others with his dick, while others can decide their position. And he like it.</p><p>Yes, Chenle was needy, he likes having sex and feeling loved and relieving others but he understand that they have work to do, so he threw it at the back of his mind, putting his attention on work. Today he wasn't thinking about sex, he would love too, but he guess he just forgot about it since it's been a long time. He texted his Kun ge about having holiday today and told him stories about the past month, "Poor Kun ge, still having to practice" he says in an apologetic tone, pouting, sad that he couldn't spend time with other group members. </p><p>The door of his room opened, coming in was Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung, Chenle spread his arms in request for cuddles, and they obeyed. Cuddling together on the sofa, Chenle unsettled and wiggled his body, loving the situation as he lays his head on Jisung's shoulders. </p><p>"How long is it since we had sex, Chenle? Long enough to let you forget that it is not good to rub your ass against a cock." Jaemin claimed, while cupping Chenle's small ass with his hands, grinding his crotch on Chenle's butt crack.</p><p>Chenle blushed "I'm sorry hyung, I did'nt mean it"</p><p>"Are you an irresponsible child? Making Jaeminnie erect and leaving him unsatisfied? " Jeno teased, hand crawling on Chenle body.</p><p>"No, hyung." He replied</p><p>"Prove it Chenle" Jisung said</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>They were quick to leave the sofa, they enter their "sex room", where they used to have sex in.</p><p>They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Lips stuck together moving and fighting over the dominance. Piece of clothing are peeled off of Chenle, until he was all naked laying on the king size bed. The three men looked at him as they were the Lion and Chenle as their prey.</p><p>"Chenle, do you like it"</p><p>"Yes, hyung...ngh!"</p><p>Jeno's hand violently stroking Chenle's little cock as Chenle whines at the over stimulation at the lower part of his body.</p><p>"Jeno hyung, our baby is so impatient isn't he? We must teach him to be a good boy like he should be" Jisung says as he has Chenle's nipple in his mouth, slowly licking and sucking, and all of a sudden biting on the pink spot, leaving a bite mark.</p><p>Chenle lets out a short cry in reaction of the sudden pain.</p><p>"Chill, Jisung. Our baby is crying now, and yes he is an impatient baby, are you Chenle?" Jaemin says while thrusting his fingers into Chenle's cunt.</p><p>"Please! Give it to me, hyung! Ahhh!" Chenle barely able to spit out a whole sentence, unable to think anymore, he becomes a lustful monster craving for touch. Mouth drooling, a mixture of tears and drool slowly wetting the clean bed sheets.</p><p>Jasmin ignores the begs and pulls his fingers out and lowered his head in level with chenle's abdomen, and he sticks his tongue out and kitten licks his clit. "Our baby is definently impatient and he also needs to learn how to answer questions as well."</p><p>"I'm sorry hyung, please I need it so badly!" Chenle cries out teary eyes filled with lust, spit dripping and his cheek fluster a shade of pink, his face literally showed that he was fucked up fully even though the penetration didn't started. "<strong>God, he's fucking precious</strong>." The three of them having the same thing in mind, their cocks hard as steel, twitching and ready to dominate the lad laying.</p><p>Jaemun quitted licking Chenle, pulled down his underclothes which was stained by precum, taking out his hard length, the head of his penis against Chenle's cunt.<br/>"Put it in! Now! Please" Chenle screamed out, he could feel the heat from Jaemin's cock. Not letting Chenle finish his sentences, Jaemin thrusts deeply into his vagina.<br/>"Ahg!" Both of them letting out a sound of pleasure. Chenle lets out his load from his cock, whitening the chest of Jaemin and his.</p><p>"Jaemin, you're so selfish, how can you have our baby alone." Jeno's hand caressing Chenle skin, moving his hand whipping of the white spot, feeding it to Chenle, tasting his own cum, Jeno's digit played in his oral, squeezing his tongue with two fingers and touching his palate, it was tickling building a weird sensation, and his cock stands up again from the stimulations.</p><p>Jaemin didnt respond, neither did Chenle, just like they are unaware of the other two.</p><p>Until Chenle feels a digit penetrated into his anus, the liquid from his cunt wet enough to lubricate his hole, Jisung finger humping in slowly, one finger, two finger, three fingers. Seeing that Chenle's hole is ready Jisung pushed his cock in, slamming into his sensitive spot.</p><p>"Ugh...Ahh!" Chenle yells as he throws his head back, arching and exposing the white flesh.</p><p>Jeno pull his head to him for a kiss, their tongues intertwine, spit being transfer between them.</p><p>It was fervour. The hot breath of Jeno, the bites and kisses along with the friction of their cock and his wall from Jaemin and Jisung was too much. Chenle squirts as he scream out loud in Jeno's mouth.</p><p>"Cummed baby?" Jeno asked. "Yes...ahhh" Chenle replied with a choppy respond.</p><p>"Can you help me out baby with your mouth?" Jeno said while holding his cock. "Please." Chenle reach out to Jeno's length, adjusting their position so he can take Jeno.</p><p>"Salty" was the what Chenle thought after taking it in, precum leaking from the urethra, he sucks his cheeks and moving with his tongue, craving for more. </p><p>Jeno grunts, grasping Chenle's hair, pulling him closer making him take more of his length.</p><p>"Engh!" Chenle gags, the tip of Jeno's cock on his throat, making it hard for him to breath.</p><p>Just as Chenle thinks he is going to suffocate Jeno pulls out, Chenle greed for air, breathing hardly.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby, are you ok? Do you need a break?" Jeno asked in concern while patting his back.</p><p>Jisung and Jaemin seems to understand the situation and eventually stops.</p><p>"No, no, please, I still want more! I want you to make me feel good and me making you feel good as well"</p><p>The three listened to him.</p><p>　<br/>-------------------------------------</p><p>*Creak*</p><p>The door of the room opens. </p><p>"God, why won't you guys wait for us-" Haechan stopped his words, shocked by the scene in front of him.</p><p>The air smell like cum and sweat. Clothes chaotically all over the floor, the bedsheets creasing seriously. And Jaemin laying on the bed, while fucking Chenle's hole, Chenle lying on Jaemin's chest, moaning without any shame, Jeno fucking Chenle's cunt, while whoever's cum still deep inside and Jisung bucking his hip into Chenle's hand while pinching his nipple and teasing Chenle.</p><p>Haechan without hesitant walks towards the bed, talking of his clothing.</p><p>Renjun pushed Jeno from his task, "You guys had enough, it's ours turn."</p><p>Haechan talking Jaemin's place and blows in Chenle's ear, "I'm sorry baby, but you're not going to sleep tonight."</p><p> </p><p>　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated.<br/>Feel free to compliment and recommend other ideas. (Restricted to only chenle bottom or chenle/everyone content) *Sorry i am just whipped for him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>